Vehicles such as minivans and sport utility vehicles often include a cargo area at the rear of the vehicle body. Some vehicles include seats adjacent the cargo area that are removable from the vehicle to expand the cargo area. Other vehicles include seats having seatback members that are rotatable from an upright, occupiable position to a generally horizontal position to reduce the height of the seats and thereby expand the cargo area. Prior art seats typically include a head restraint at the top of the seatback member.